1. Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device. Particularly, the embodiments relate to a microcontroller, a memory system including the microcontroller, and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has recently been transitioning to ubiquitous computing, which enables computing systems to be used anywhere and anytime. As a result, use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, laptop computers, and the like has rapidly increased. These portable electronic devices generally include a memory system having one or more memory devices, i.e., data storage devices, for storing data. The data storage device may be used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
The memory systems provide excellent stability and durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since there is no mechanical driving part. Examples of memory systems having such advantages include includes a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, a solid state drive (SSD), and the like.